


Take It Off...

by timbiloops



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, i am a certified mando simp and this is proof lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbiloops/pseuds/timbiloops
Summary: Things on the Razor Crest have been kind of awkward since You and Mando were on Tatooine. Mando finally confronts you as to why.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Kudos: 154





	Take It Off...

It had been a few days since you and the Mandalorian left Tatooine. Defeating the Krayt Dragon was hard on everyone involved, so when you were keeping your distance on the ship, Mando thought you just needed your space. Some time to recuperate…. But you remained distant. With the kid, you were fine. The two of you would still play around and he’d hear you laugh as you had your imaginary conversations with the tiny green child. But when you were around him, it felt like something shifted. He would catch you looking at him and watched as you quickly turned away. Did he do something wrong? He couldn’t think of anything. The two of you had a fairly decent relationship, you helped around the ship, helped with the kid, if you had an issue with something you normally made sure he knew about it. So what was the deal?

Mando sat in the cockpit of the Razor Crest, his mind reliving the past few days. He couldn’t think of anything. He knew he could get a little tense when on a job, but you were used to that… right? He noticed the way you stiffened as he walked past you, you didn’t  _ look  _ at him and it was starting to weigh down on the stoic Mandalorian. He hoped you didn’t want to leave. He would understand if you did, this life was rough. But...the kid would miss you and… he would too.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard you climb up to the cockpit. He quickly turned to you… maybe a little too quickly. You jumped at the sudden movement but quickly recovered. Mando noticed you still didn’t look at him.

“I uhh, made you some food. The kid is already sleeping so I’m gonna go ahead and turn in for a bit so you can… eat and whatever.” You gestured vaguely, Mando quickly learned this was your way of saying,  _ I won’t be in the way when you take your helmet off.  _

“Thanks.” He said. Another awkward silence. Usually, you’d leave him with a smile or a wink or  _ something _ .

“It's not a problem.” You said, “I’m going to shower real quick but that’ll leave plenty of time for you to grab your food and everything.”

Mando nodded and you turned to leave.

“W-wait.” He called to you and you stopped, your back still turned to him. “Did I… did I do something to upset you?”

At this, you turned around and Mando finally saw your face for the first time in days. “N-no, you didn’t. I’m...I’m just being weird.” You turned away again. Mando got up and tried to close the space between the two of you but with every step he took towards you, you took a step back.

“(Y/N), what’s going on? It’s a small ship, so you can’t exactly avoid me.”

“I know.” You whispered. Mando kept moving towards you until your back hit the wall. Nowhere to run now. You looked up at him for just a moment but quickly focused on your hands. Mando gently touched your arm and you stiffened.

“What’s bothering you? Did I do something unintentionally? If I did, I’m sorry. You just seem far away even when you’re right here.”

Mando inhaled sharply. He didn’t mean to be that honest but your distance was starting to weigh down on him. Your eyes widened at the Mandalorian’s words. You knew he liked having you around but hearing his sincere words did nothing to help with the thoughts running through your own head.

“No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. You just….” You groaned, “You said… something. On Tatooine and it’s just been replaying through my m-mind.”

Mando tilted his head, he couldn’t remember saying anything out of the ordinary to you. “What was it?” He asked. You still didn’t look up at him. You could feel your face heat up, a blush spreading across your cheeks. 

“It’s… it’s nothing. I told you I’m the one being weird-”

You felt a gloved finger gently tip your chin up so you were forced to look at him, “Tell me.” Mando said. His tone was more authoritarian than you’ve heard him speak to you and you… liked it.

“Y-you were talking to Vanth. And and…” You closed your eyes, were you really going to say this to The Mandalorian? You felt ridiculous but you could tell that your little secret was concerning him, even though it was just something silly like this. “It was when we first met him. In that bar and you saw him in the armor.” You covered your face, too embarrassed to look at him.

Mando thought back to that moment, trying to remember what he said. His mind was just focused on the armor, he didn’t think he said anything that would bother you.

“Y-you told him….” you groaned again, “You said ‘Take it off or I will’ and…. I liked it. I-it hadn’t occurred to me that I would but I did and I like…” You glanced up at Mando, who had stiffened himself. “But I’m sorry for being distant, my mind has just been everywhere. I...I’m not angry or anything. And I didn’t want to say anything because I thought I would make things weird but I guess that happened anyway.” You made yourself look at him right in the mask. “I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s...okay. I was worried I upset you in some way and that you wanted to leave.”

“No no no! Like I said, it was me. You didn’t do anything except... be you.” You gave him a small smile and it took everything within Mando to not just pull you in for a hug. He hadn’t realized the effect you had on him… or the one he had on you apparently.

“I’m going to go shower. Your food’s gonna get cold if you wait too long.” You gave the hand that was still on your arm a light squeeze before gently pushing it off. You gave him another smile before disappearing down below. As soon as Mando heard the door to the fresher close he removed his helmet and rubbed a hand over his face. If your face was flushed, his was just as red. He was glad that you didn’t want to leave but… what was this feeling? He thought about repeating those words that seemed to distract you and how you’d react if he said them to you. He liked the fantasy he conjured up in his mind. Your blushing face, you slowly stripping, the two of you in close quarters. He did some groaning of his own. Mando would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about you himself from time to time but he didn’t say anything either, in fear that he’d ruin the relationship the two of you had established. He sat with his thoughts for a moment longer before moving down below deck.

You dried off your hair, you took a little longer in the shower than you probably should have, but your mind kept wandering. You could not believe you told the Mandalorian all of that. You looked at yourself in the small mirror and rubbed your face, telling yourself that you were going to stop acting weird. You wrapped the towel around yourself and opened the door, you took a peek out, making sure the Mandalorian wasn’t in sight. You took two steps out before you heard Mando’s voice quietly call out your name.

Mando walked towards you and you stepped back until your back hit the door to Mando’s quarters.

“W-what? Is something wrong?” You couldn’t look at him, especially after your last conversation and the fact that you were in a fucking towel.

“Take it off.”

Your eyes widened but you kept looking at the floor. At first, you thought you were dreaming, but that wasn’t the case. You were too cold, too wet, for this to be a dream.  _ What was happening?  _ You felt a bare hand gently wrap around your throat, forcing you to look at the armored man in front of you. You quickly realized that this was the first time you had ever felt his skin against yours.

“Take it off. Or I will.”

With trembling hands, you grabbed the corner of the towel and slowly unwrapped it. You had been imagining him saying those words to you for what felt like forever. Now that he actually did it, you discovered you loved hearing them more than you thought you would. 

You couldn’t see Mando’s reaction to your naked body, but you could hear it. You heard that strange static noise his mask makes when he takes a deep breath and then you heard a low, “ _...Fuck.”  _ and that made you smile. 

“On your knees.” He commanded and you followed orders. He didn’t need to instruct you on what to do next. As you fumbled to undo his pants, you could hear Mando stripping off parts of his armor and letting the bits fall to the floor. He grunted when you finally pulled his cock free. You marveled at its size until you felt a hand on the side of your head. You understood the silent command perfectly. You gave the shaft a long broad stroke of your tongue, from base to tip. You could feel Mando’s handgrip some of your hair as you did so. You took the tip into your mouth and Mando’s other hand found its way to your hair. You moved your head up and down Mando’s cock, flicking your tongue against him as you did. You could feel Mando’s hips buck into your mouth ever so slightly, the static sounds coming from his helmet singled his deep breathes and groans as he felt your mouth around him. You could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and before you could move anymore, Mando forced your face away from his cock. You sat there, mouth open, breath heavy. You looked up at the Mandalorian, ready for whatever order he had next.

He didn’t say anything, just pulled you up from the floor. The door behind you opened and he pushed you inside. The door closed behind him and the lights shut off. “M-mando?”

He didn’t respond, all you heard was a slight hiss and then a small thud off to the side.

“It’s your turn.” You heard him say. His voice sounded different and then you realized he took his helmet off. 

“Y-your helmet? What if I see you?”

“No lights.” You could feel his hands run up your sides as he gently pushed down onto his cot. “You can’t see my face. And I really want to do this.” You suddenly felt a pair of lips on your neck. You whimpered as the kisses moved from your neck to your ear to your cheek and finally to your lips. Your hands found their way to their hair and you could feel him groan against your lips. You felt his hand move down your torso and grip your thigh. You moved to pull at his shirt, urging him to take it off. You felt him pull away and then suddenly your hands came in contact with his bare chest. You took your time gently moving your fingers across the muscles there and down his torso. Mando softly groaned as you did, realizing this was the first time in a long time that he had been touched like this. He softly moaned out your name when you reached for his cock once more.

“N-no. It’s your turn, mesh’la.” He gently took your wrists away from him, keeping them pinned on either side of your head for a brief moment. He kissed you again. This kiss was different. The first one was gentle, tentative. This one was full-forced, open mouth. So much more gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths. You could feel the Mandalorian’s fingers move down your frame and slowly move across your clit. You gasped, breaking the kiss. Mando continued to make slow circles on the small bundle of nerves, relishing in the small noises you were making in his ear. When he finally inserted a finger into you, you dug your nails into his chest. “M-mando…”

“So wet for me, mesh’la.” His voice was low, deep, and echoing in your ear. He added a second finger into you and quickened his pace. You were slowly coming undone by his hand and you didn’t care. Mando readjusted his hand so that his thumb rubbed your clit. You held onto his shoulder, your nails digging into his skin. “M-mando…”

“How does that feel, mesh’la? How do my fingers feel?” Mando kept nibbling at your ear, his words pushing you toward your orgasm. Your back arched and your grip on Mando tightened. You couldn’t see it, but Mando grinned at the sound of your moan in his ear. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. You could hear the lewd sound of his mouth sucking the digits soaked in your slick, it only excited you more.

“You good to keep going?” He whispered, a hand gently coming up to your face. You nodded knowing he could feel your head move. Mando sat up and placed himself between your legs. He moved his cock between your folds, grunting softly at the sensation. You jerked your hips up, wanting him inside you.

“P-please Mando…” you breathed.

“Please what, sweet girl? What do you want?”

“Fuck me, Mando! Please!”

Without hesitation, Mando thrusts into you, his cock filling you. You quickly cover your mouth, knowing that the sounds coming out of your mouth were obscene. Mando found your wrists with ease and pinned your hands to either side of your head.

“Oh, no sweet girl. None of that. I want to hear every sound…” Mando thrusted once more, making you moan, “that you make because of me.”

Mando quickened his pace, his grip on your wrists tightening. You could feel your second orgasm approaching, your legs tensing up around Mando’s torso.

“Mando… I’m close!” Mando’s hands left your wrists and moved to your hips, lifting them up off the bed slightly, hitting new spots that made you go crazy. He could feel you tighten around him and Mando groaned in response.

“Cum for me, mesh’la.” Mando practically growled and your body obeyed. Your body shuddered as you orgasmed around his cock. Mando wasn’t too far behind as his own orgasam rocked through his body. You held him close to you as the two of you waited for your breaths to even out. Mando’s mouth trailed lazy open mouth kisses up your neck until his lips found your mouth and those same lazy kisses met your lips. 

“We… should do that more often.” You said quietly. You didn’t really mean to say it out loud, but it's exactly what you were thinking. Once it left your mouth, you were worried about what Mando’s response would be. However, you were surprised at the small chuckle that left him. It was like music to your ears.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” He said. He gently wrapped an arm around your waist and flipped the two of you around so you could lay on his chest. You took this moment to trail your hands over his bare skin. You never thought you’d ever be able to yet… here you are. 

“We should get some sleep. We won’t be in warp for very much longer.” Mando said, grabbing your hand and pressing light kisses to the pads of your fingers.

You nodded against him as you drifted off to sleep, dreaming about your Mandalorian. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you like The Mandalorian, check out my podcast, Mos Eisley Mavens on Spotify!!


End file.
